


Decir la verdad

by KingEcto



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game), The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit
Genre: Daniel: I don't think I will
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Summary: Lo que pasó en el Gameplay de Kenny porque nuestro Daniel es un niño mimado.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen
Kudos: 3





	Decir la verdad

\- **¿Así que quieres que le diga la verdad?** -Daniel miró a su hermano con incredulidad.   
Después de recordarle una y otra vez que no le dijera a NADIE que tenía poderes… ¿Ahora quería que se lo dijera a Chris?   
\- **Solo… Quiero que dejes de mentirle.** -Sean suspiró. - **No tienes que contarle TODO, pero… No dejes que piense que tiene poderes, vale?  
** El menor agachó la mirada.   
\- **Vale…** **  
**- **¿Lo prometes?** **  
**- **Sí. Lo prometo.** **  
**- **Trato.** -Sean le sonrió. - **Anda, ve a elegir un árbol.**

Daniel caminó cabizbajo hasta su amigo, el cual miraba cada árbol como si el que fuera a elegir marcara su destino para siempre. Chris pareció notar su presencia, porque dio un salto y se giró rápidamente.  
\- **¡SUPERWOLF! ¿Qué te parece? Este es una pasada.** -Comentó señalando exageradamente un abeto. - **Pero temo que es demasiado pequeño. Quizás Mantroid pueda destruirlo sin problemas… Uno más grande estaría mejor y… ¿Te pasa algo?  
** Chris detuvo el tren que era su monólogo casi tan rápido como lo estaba recitando, pillando por sorpresa a Daniel.   
\- **¿Eh?**   
\- **Estás distraido.** -El rubio ladeó la cabeza. - **No será… ¡Que estás poseído!  
** Como respuesta Daniel permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mirándolo fijamente. Por fin reaccionó cuando Chris se puso en posición de ataque.   
\- **¿Huh? ¡No! No…** -Se pasó una mano por la nuca. - **No, claro que no. Es solo… Um… ¿Podemos hablar?**   
\- **¿Oh…?** -Chris notó su estómago hundirse ante esa frase. - **¿He… He hecho algo malo?  
** Los ojos azules del chico de Beaver Creek lo miraban con tristeza. Daniel respondió rápidamente.   
\- **¡No, no, no! ¡De verdad! Es sobre…** -Se acercó un poco para que nadie pudiera oírlos. - **Sobre tus poderes.** **  
**“MIS poderes” se recordó a sí mismo. La expresión de Chris cambió de decepción y… ¿miedo? a una completamente seria. Casi tanto como cuando jugaban a superhéroes.  
\- **¡Sssh!** -Le agarró una mano a Daniel, posando un dedo sobre sus labios. Miró a la derecha. Luego a la izquierda. - **Aquí no.**   
Se abrió paso entre los abetos guiado por el otro niño, que no soltó su agarre. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, pensando en cómo demonios iba a decirle a su amigo la verdad. ¿Pondría la misma expresión que hace momentos? ¿La misma que cuando su Papá vino a recogerlo de la nieve ese día…? ¿La misma que ponía cada vez que Daniel tenía que volver a casa? Odiaba ver a Chris así. Solo lo conocía desde hace unos días. Una semana como mucho… Pero… Chris se había vuelto su mejor amigo en este corto tiempo. No quería verlo triste, y mucho menos quería ser la causa de ello.   
\- **Hemos llegado.**   
Cuando Daniel se dio cuenta estaban un poco lejos del mercadillo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ver al Papá de Chris y a Sean entre los puestos.   
\- **Oh… Este sitio está bien.**   
\- **¡Aquí nadie nos oirá! Así que…** -Chris por fin soltó su mano, y lo miró con una sonrisa segura. - **¿Qué te preocupa, Superwolf?**   
\- **Captain Spirit…** -Incluso en un momento serio como este no pudo evitar seguir su juego. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Empezó hablando lento. - **Tus poderes…**   
\- **¡Son increíbles! ¡Siempre supe que tenía que haber algo en mi! Hace tanto que… Que no me siento así. Sin miedo.** -Daniel lo miró con horror. - **Pero… ¡Eso es gracias a ti también! Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.**   
\- **Yo también…** -Se mordió el labio inferior. - **Yo también, pero… Hay algo que tengo que decirte. He… He hecho algo malo.** **  
**- **¡Dispara!** -Chris lo apuntó con dos dedos. - **No hay nada que no pueda arreglarse. ¡Captain Spirit cree que todos pueden redimirse! Así que… Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que tiene solución.** **  
**- **Vale… Vale allá va.** -Los ojos azules estaban clavados sobre los suyos marrones. Daniel tragó saliva. Tomó aire y… - **¡L-Le robé a un amigo de Sean! También era amigo mío, se llamaba Brody. Bueno, era una… Una muñeca… Hawaiana. Y...** **  
**No podía.  
\- **¿Era eso…?** -Chris frunció el ceño. - **Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver con mis poderes?** **  
**- **¿Huh? Ah, bueno… Tú… Tú eres un héroe real y… Pensé que igual um… ¿Me veías como un villano?** **  
**- **¡NUNCA!** -Dio un salto. - **Si me lo has contado es porque te arrepientes, ¿no?** **  
**- **Me arrepiento… Mucho.** -Susurró.   
Chris posó una mano sobre su hombro.   
\- **No dejaré que Mantroid te reclute para su ejército.** -Declaró, seriamente. - **Has hecho algo malo, pero solo tienes que disculparte la próxima vez que lo veas, ¿vale?** **  
**- **Vale… Te lo prometo.** -Daniel le sonrió tristemente.   
\- **¡Genial! ¡Superwolf y Captain Spirit vuelven a la carga!**   
\- **Por supuesto. ¡Nada podrá separarnos!** -Daniel y Chris hicieron una X con sus brazos, y el ambiente se volvió mucho más ligero otra vez.   
\- **No te preocupes. ¡Si alguien intenta hacerte algo o llevarte al lado oscuro solo tengo que usar mis poderes! No dejaré que te pase nada.** **  
**- **Claro…** -El chico sonrió. - **Cuento contigo, Captain Spirit.** **  
**- **Eh, mira. ¡Sean está dibujando algo! ¡Volvamos!**   
Y tan rápido como lo trajo, Chris salió corriendo de vuelta al mercadillo. Daniel se miró la mano unos instantes. Sean no tenía que saberlo. Y Chris tampoco. ¡No iba a pasar nada! Porque él siempre estaría ahí para proteger a Chris por si le pasaba algo malo. Igual que Chris estaría para él.   
\- **¡Eh! ¡Espérame!**


End file.
